Hugs Are Healthy
by Jr. C.Lover
Summary: What should happen when Natsume sneaks a peak at Mikan's diary and see's that even she knows that she can hug anyone but him?   Of course he'll have to do something about it! Even making up a lousy excuse. ONESHOT. -4-


_**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice but I am a major fan and I LOVE Natsume. I'm sorry if I have some grammar problems, but you must know that this was a quick thing that came on the spur of the moment. Sorry if Natsume is kind of OOC! _;;  
><strong>_

_** ENJOY =)**_

* * *

><p>It was another normal day at Alice Academy. The students of Class B had their usual morning classes with Jin Jin's math class and Narumi-sensei's Japanese Literature. All the students from Class B now had self study for the rest of the day. The students were buzzing with their usual happiness. One little pig-tailed brunette however was busy writing away in her little diary she got for her 12th birthday two months ago. Ever since she got it from Narumi-sensei, she had been faithful to it every day whether rain or shine. Today she was sitting alone writing in the back row of the class room.<p>

Dear Diary,

Today Class B had the usual classes in the morning. We had Jin Jin's math class, which I was late to because I overslept and was late to breakfast, and Narumi-sensei's Japanese Literature class. After the first morning classes, we had self study in the classroom, but everybody is doing their own things. I'm using my time to write to you. Everyone seems to be buzzing with happiness as usual. Hotaru is inventing something strange, Ruka-pyon is with Usagi-san and Natsume is sleeping with a manga over his face like usual. Ano ne! Speaking of Natsume, he got really mad at me for no reason after I huggedTsubasa-senpai for helping me with my math homework. Natsume gets angry every time I get close to senpai or Ruka pyon or even Iinchou! He always calls me ugly or by the print of my underwear and always makes me soooo mad! And another thing that worries me though is that I can't seem to be able to hug Natsume because his nice is never enough to cancel the bad he did... I think. And -

"Sakura! How can you write with your level of vocabulary?" It was Permy looking over Mikan's shoulder trying to reading her diary.

"Permy! Don't read my diary! It's private! I write what I think in there!" She scowled and closed the diary quickly, but Permy seemed to shrug it off. Ever since they save Natsume two years ago they had gotten bit closer.

"Then it mustn't be much because you don't seem to think a lot anyways," said Hotaru from her usual seat.

"Hotaru! How can you say that? I write about what I think and feel in my diary!" she had tears in her eyes, but Hotaru was showing no interest. So Mikan ran up to Hotaru when all of a sudden Hotaru pulled out the invention she was working on. It had sent the poor girl to the other side of the room.

"I finished in time. The Baka Bazooka prototype 32," she said in her monotone voice to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>*<strong>school bell signaling Lunch Time<strong>*

Most of the people had run out as soon as the bell had rung, except for a certain manga reading boy.

"Hotaru!" –Sniff- she was crying and started running to the cafeteria to find her cruel friend.

"Natsume, are you coming to lunch?" asked Ruka who was getting ready to leave turned to his best friend who still had his manga over his face.

"I'll meet you there later Ruka," he replied. After he had made sure Ruka had left and no one else was in the room, he went over to Mikan's desk where she had put her diary. Natsume had never read her diary before because he thought that Polka Dots would have a predictable mind.

Of course the raven haired boy was really awake and pretending to sleep as he always did when he has a manga over his face. The thing that peaked his interest was when Mikan had said that she wrote her thoughts in a little pink book with no lock. Then again, Narumi probably thought about the huge possibility of the girl losing the key if it did have one.

He flipped through the first month and thought, _I was right in thinking that there isn't much._ He laughed at idiotic parts and got angry when she was insulting him in childish ways or when she was speaking fondly of others. He was almost done the second month when he read what she wrote about today. _Hmmm. So she can't stand me enough to even give me a small hug and she's the one who always gives them out like it's nothing special._

Natsume closed the book, put it back how it was and was about to head out to lunch, when he saw Persona outside the window with the look that said he was going to be on another mission.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Meanwhile<strong>-

After Mikan had confided in Hotaru about what she had noticed the amethyst eyed girl could only think how dense her best friend could be.

"Maybe the reason you can't hug Hyuuga is because you're too conscious about yourself near him." she looked at her incredulously and laughed, "Why would I be self-conscious around Natsume? It's not like… HEY! You read my diary didn't you!"

Hotaru just sighed and picked up her book and her crab brains while muttering something about super idiocy and how all idiots should be hit by her bazooka.

* * *

><p>-<strong>That night<strong>-

It was almost three in the morning when the little black cat returned to his room and found the usually cheerful Mikan looking nauseous and worried. Neither said a word because they were used to this since the start of the month. It was just that the blood on his shirt was making her a bit sick. _That_she wasn't used to or seeing him injured.

"Here Natsume, I'll help with your wounds," said Mikan finally breaking the silence that was suffocating her a bit. She wasn't used to being quiet for so long either. She got out the first aid kit and started to bandage his arm.

"Oi Polka, you should learn to go to sleep earlier and don't complain about always being late for Jin Jin's class."

"I would, but I just can't sleep until I know that you come back safe because then I'd be worrying to death in my bed for the whole night and be late anyways," she said while tying the bandage tighter and tighter and then relaxed when he winced a bit.

Of course the boy wasn't listening to her usual rant and was thinking,_Che, she thinks she can complain to me while she's the one who stays up voluntarily? Well then…_

He grabbed her into his arms and plopped down onto the bed lying on top of her to stop her from moving.

"Kyah! Natsume what're you doing?" said Mikan too confused to do anything.

"I'm teaching you that hugs are healthy that's what," said Natsume making a lousy excuse just to make fun of her a bit.

"How are they healthy? By showing thanks and that it's a form of communication?"

"No, because it brings happiness for the person and it's good for your emotional state to not bring depression which is good for your health in general," he replied just to say that he's right even though her answer could have worked too.

"Oh, ok then," said a really confused 12 year old girl and quietly hugged him back.

* * *

><p>-<strong>The next day<strong>-

A confident Mikan went up to tell her best friend the new information she had learned, "Hey Hotaru! Did you know hugs are healthy? They're healthy because it's something about depressional state and general happi-"

*Baka! Baka! Baka!*

"What nonsense are you spouting now? Moron."

**And all was well in Class B of Alice Academy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it was so short! :3<em>**

**_Thanks again for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_**


End file.
